The Life After Sonic Heroes: a Documantary Series
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: From the directors of IT BLEW UP and MOONLIGHT'S KING FOR A DAY, LORDOFTHEGHOSTKING28 and JOHNNY ROCKETBOOSTER presents, a CONTROLLED CHAOS PRODUCTIONS, The Life After Sonic Heroes: a Documantary Series. A film about 2 teams going out, and filming the Sonic heroes as they go on there every day life's. ask them anything in the reviews.
1. The meeting of directors

**Johnny: I'm Johnny Rocket booster. I'm here with my co-director and friend LordoftheGhostKing28. GhostKing?**

GhostKing: What's up, moi good people of the site FanFiction?

Johnny: Awesome and we are doing a documentary on the (god voice) SONIC HEROOOOOOOOES and with that said here is the story. GhostKing, want to do the disclaimer?

GhostKing: Ok, there's not really that much of a disclaimer. Just no Flames and everything in this is kept in the T range. BEGIN STORY!  
XxXxXxXx  
  
Moonlight booster was walking down the halls of the Controlled Chaos Studios because his human version summoned him. Moonlight was kind of worried; he knew it wasn't always a good thing to be summoned be the owner of the Studio. Moonlight is a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; he also has three quills on each side of his face going straight up. He was wearing a dark yellow green t-shirt that said "I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME" with blue faded skater jeans, red converse high tops with black laces, and blue, black, and gray fingerless steel plated X-Game gloves.  
He walked through Johnny's office door and found him laughing with a teenage looking girl he's never seen. She looked to be about 15 with brownish blackish hair in a ponytail; huge, black-rimmed glasses, and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a red zipper jacket and jeans, and a green shirt under the jacket that said, 'HEDGEHOGS; CAN'T THEY SHARE THE HEDGE?' on it.

"And then I was all like ' you got 50 seconds to run before your head goes up your own butt ' and he took off running but 5 seconds later I used my telekinesis to rip his head off and shove it up his butt!" Johnny said.  
Johnny's a tall pale white kid with blonde hair just like Moonlight's, the same cerulean blue eyes as Moonlight, and a business jacket with the same dark yellow green shirt underneath, skater jeans, gloves, and shoes as Moonlight.

"Sounds painful, but I think he deserved It." the girl said.

"Um… Johnny, you want to see me sir?" Moonlight asked.

Johnny turned around and said "Moonlight! My buddy! Come in, come in!"

So Moonlight walked over to the girl and Johnny. "Yes, sir," Moonlight said.

"Moonlight, you don't have to call me sir… I don't like being called sir." Johnny said.

"Sorry," Moonlight said

"That's okay, oh before I forget… Moonlight, meet Lordoftheghostking28." Johnny said, pointing at GhostKing.

"Oh hey it's nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work and might I say it's wonderful to meet you in person." Moonlight said.

"Thanks, Moonlight. Johnny's said a lot about you and I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you too." GhostKing said.

Moonlight came as close to blushing as a hedgefox could and said, "What do you need me for, Johnny?"

"Well me and Ghosty have some good news for you" Johnny explained.

But before Moonlight or GhostKing could say anything else, the door was knocked down and two humans ran in, both with blonde brown hair and blue green eyes. They were undoubtedly twins.

"GHOSTKING!" The boy shouted. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?! WHY DID YOU HOLD A SECRET COUNCIL WITHOUT ME?"

"Because I know you'd just turn up anyway." GhostKing sighed. "Moonlight, Johnny...these guys are Mark and Monica."

Monica face palmed. "Mark, relax. We're here now, so shut up. What's going on here, anyway?"

Johnny smiled at Monica and Mark and said, "Hey you two, so glad you guys can join us."

"This had better be good; I could have been playing video games." Mark said.

"Yeah, what he said." Moonlight growled.

"We're doing a documentary on some of the Sonic Heroes...and we need your help. Partly because a couple of them hate paparazzi and we need them to answer a few questions." GhostKing said.

"And we need you three along with some help to do this and I talked this over with GhostKing and we decided on the teams. They are: Monica and Moonlight; you two are the hosts for Ghosty's team-"

"WHAT?" Moonlight and Monica yelled.

"I'm not working with some hybrid freak!" Monica shouted.

"And I don't want to work with some human girl!" Moonlight said.

"Want to get your ** kicked by a human girl?" Monica said.

"Bring it, sister!" Moonlight said as his hands caught on fire.

Johnny jumped up and stepped in between them "NO FIGHTING IN MY STUDIO OR I'LL-" then GhostKing tried to hit Moonlight but accidently knocked Johnny out cold.

"Oops," GhostKing said.

Moonlight kicked Johnny in the ribs three times but he won't wake up.

"So… uh… anyone wants to finish for him?" Moonlight asked.

"Well...the other team for this thing is Mark and M.I.R.A...Apparently M.I.R.A works for Johnny too, right?" GhostKing said.

"Yeah she's a good friend of mine too." Moonlight said.

"All right, cool. So we need you guys to go out and find these guys. I wrote their names down on a hit list...err...I mean...normal piece of paper..." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Ok, M.I.R.A and Mark are to track down Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow."

"WHAT? JOHNNY SAID I CAN INTERVIEW AMY!" Moonlight yelled.

"No, you can't. You're too obsessed." GhostKing explained.

He muttered things, but she ignored him. "And Monica and Moonlight are to find Vector, Espio, and Charmy. Also you're backup for finding Shadow, Knuckles and Tails, because they might try to run."

"Now why would they do that?" Moonlight said sarcastically.

"And now to wake Johnny up." GhostKing said, staring at the unconscious author. "Hmm...How are we gonna do this? Moonlight, any ideas?"

"Just a few" Moonlight said evilly, "so this is what we do…"

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Moonlight yelled as Johnny locked him up in a tiny dog carrier.

"YOU BURNED MY BUTT OFF…LITERALLY!" Johnny yelled right back. So Moonlight; trapped in a dog carrier, Johnny; with a butt bandage, and GhostKing, Monica, and Mark; who are laughing at the butt bandage, head to the studio floor. As they walked in the saw a bunch of people running around.

"We've been pretty busy around here, with new ideas here and there." Johnny explained.

"That and you've been too lazy to help." Moonlight said.

"That's not true." Johnny said.

"Yeah it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."  
"ALL RIGHT, YOU SISSIES, BREAK IT UP!" GhostKing said and then she blasted them in the butt...or in Johnny's case...what was left of his butt.

"OW THAT HURTS!" Moonlight and Johnny cried.

"Looks like the freak got owned by a girl after all!" Monica said.

"Oh you so lucky I'm stuck in here or I'll rip you to shreds." Moonlight threatened.

"Bring it, Freak." Monica said.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Moonlight yelled.

"Shut up." Johnny said and shook the carrier. And then they walked over to the setup for the interviews. There setting up was two cats, a Mechadillo, a super hot wolf, a red skunk, and a golden fox. Johnny opened the carrier and threw Moonlight out. "Hello everybody." Johnny said.

"Morning, Sir!" Everybody said, saluting Johnny.

"Don't call me sir, and put your arms down!" Johnny said a little annoyed with the whole 'sir' crud. Then he pointed towards GhostKing and said "Guys this is the Lordoftheghostking28 an-"  
All of a sudden everyone ran over Johnny to swarm GhostKing, who went down from the mega fans.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT IS THIS OBSESSIVE COMPULSION DISORDER?!" GhostKing yelled waving her hand above the death crowd.

"Hey, get off!" Johnny said but no one would listen so he picked up Moonlight and said, "Jordan! Samantha! Look what I got!"

That's when the two cats poked their heads above the crowd and screamed a mega fan girl scream.  
"MOONLIGHT!" They jumped off of GhostKing to get Moonlight, which made Johnny's job of saving GhostKing easier.

"NOOOOOOO!"Moonlight yelled before being pounced on by Jordan and Samantha. "Help me please!" he cried out as they played around with him.

Johnny just ignored Moonlight and got the other three people off of GhostKing.

"Thanks…did I ever mention I'm allergic to fur?" GhostKing said.

"No prob…and really?" Johnny said and got the two cats off of Moonlight.

Once everything was in order he began. "Now everyone! Let me introduce…well, everyone." Johnny said and pointed at the wolf. "This is Lexi Wolfer…" Johnny said.  
Lexi Wolfer is a dark brown wolf with long straight tan hair; she has a blonde muzzle and a great figure with triple D breasts and a long smooth brown tail. She's wearing a short black booty shorts, a pink tank top with a :p emoticon, and white open toe sandals with a heart shaped scrunchy on the tip of her hair.

"Hi, ya'll." she said as she wrapped her arm around the Mechadillo.

"…And this is Gauntlet the Mechadillo…" Johnny said as he pointed at Gauntlet.  
Gauntlet is a red furred Armadillo with a blue shell. And a black buzz cut, he has a brown right while his right arm, whole bottom half, and top of head and left eye is robotized. He's wearing a black opened collar shirt with black skater jeans, black and white skull vans, and a tan and brown checkered van beanie.

"Yo," Gauntlet said, throwing a peace sign.

"I'm going to call him 'The Can Opener'." Mark snickered as his sister tried to poke Gauntlet's robot arm.

"Don't do that, he's mine!" Lexi said picking Gauntlet up and squeezing his head into her breasts while he's smiling happily.

"Yeah... She is his girlfriend," Johnny said.

GhostKing, Monica, and Mark looked at him like 'what the hell'.

"It's true," Moonlight said then he felt two people breathing down his neck. He turned around and saw Jordan and Samantha behind him. "...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Moonlight yelled at them but they just wrapped themselves around him. "Aww man…"

"Any way these are Jordan and Samantha York." Johnny said while trying to pry Jordan and Samantha off of Moonlight. "Jordan and Samantha York are twins," Johnny explained holding them away from Moonlight.  
Jordan is a pure black cat with a white "X" on her chest with a sprinkle of white in front of both of her ears down to her dark green eyes, her hair is kind of like Moonlights but more forced and black just like her fur, her tail is all fizzy. She has a shirt kind of like Moonlight's only it says "Don't call me cupcake...OR ELSE", she wears black faded skater shorts, red Nikes with black laces and blue fingerless steel plated driving gloves.  
Samantha is a snow white cat with spiked messy black hair (sounds familiar), she also has the same dark green eyes only she wears dark blue rimmed glasses, her tail is as bushy as moonlights, and has her whiskers in the same way as Moonlights quills. Samantha has a shirt that says "Moonlight is better than Sunlight", blue faded skater shorts, red Vans with a black shoe tongue, and dark blue steel plated non fingerless X-GAMES gloves.  
"They're mega fan girls for Moonlight." Johnny said as he put them in two separate cat carriers.

"This is my right hand skunk, Sarah Trinity" he continued, pointing at the skunk.

Sarah's a dark red skunk with a black line up the tip of her tail to her the top of her back, she has cat green eyes with hints of blue and pitch black hair with white lines going down the tips of her extremely long hair, that reaches her knees. She's wearing a red element jacket that she modify herself, she cut off at the breast line down and cut off the arms but left the hood, wears a pink bracelet on the tip of her tail that moonlight made to help and make sure she doesn't spray any one out of anger unless they deserve it, green sweats and white short heels.

"Hi," Sarah said trying to shake Monica's hand but Monica covered her nose and backed away. "Oh, because I'm a Skunk I automatically stink, I should spray you to oblivion!" Sarah threatened stepping closer to Monica but Mark stepped in and said, "Hey, whoa, don't get mad...you're awesome. Monica stinks more." and shook her hand introducing himself.

"Aww, yeah Sarah hates to be made fun of for being a Skunk." Moonlight said then turned to Johnny and said "Can I do the last intro?"

Johnny nodded his head and Moonlight said, "This is my best friend next to Sarah, M.I.R.A".

"My full name is Merissa Isabella Rodriguez Adana, but call me M.I.R.A for short!" M.I.R.A said. M.I.R.A is a golden blonde fox with dark green fuzzy afro, a black and white spiral tail, and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a reddish orange t-shirt that has black strips on the sleeves and says "I see no evil, I hear no evil, and I speak no evil... Because I am evil", dark blue jeans and red Amy gloves with black snow shoes.

Then Moonlight and Johnny both introduced GhostKing's partners, Mark and Monica Cleveland.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way…" Johnny said rubbing his hands together "let's get down to business; here's the thing… me and Ghosty are doing a documentary on the Sonic Heroes. And you guys are going to help."  
He then turned to Moonlight and Monica "You two are the hosts for Ghosty's team, you know that."  
He turned to Jordan and Sarah next. "Sarah, you are the camera-woman, you will be filming everything while Jordan… you are the mic-operator." Then to Lexi. "Lexi you are going to stay here and edit all the footage with me and GhostKing".

"WHAT, why?" Lexi whined.

"Cause you're a trainee and trainee's have to move up!" Johnny explained. "But don't worry I have a few ideas for you soon and then you can move up in the ranks, k"?

"K," Lexi said.

"Great, now my team." he said and Mark, M.I.R.A, Gauntlet, and Samantha rushed over.

"Mark and M.I.R.A; you're the hosts" Johnny said and they nodded their heads. "Gauntlet; you're camera-dilo".

"Really." Gauntlet said and lowered his head and his right arm turned into a camera.

"Wicked! Can you make video game consoles appear randomly too?" Mark asked, but he ignored him.

"And Samantha; you're the mic-operator." Johnny said and Samantha jumped up and down.

"Ok, now go and make me proud!" Johnny said and they all left except Lexi who walked over to the camera room to work on the editing.

"So… you thirsty? Cause I make one heck of a combo drink." Johnny said to GhostKing.

"Oh, yeah sure." GhostKing said and they headed off.  
**XxXxXxXx**

Johnny: That's all for now, leave your questions in the reviews or wherever IDK. GhostKing, anything to add?

GhostKing: Not really, just review, peoples! Hasta la Vista!


	2. Johnny's team: Part 1

**Johnny: Hey everybody I hope you like the story so far, I hope you guys review so we can ask the Sonic guys Questions, so READ AND REVIEW.**

GhostKing: Just keep it in the T range!

Johnny: And we don't own anything.

All of their OC's: AHEM.

Johnny and GhostKing: except them.

XxXxXxXx

So everyone left and went their separate ways. Mark, M.I.R.A, Gauntlet, and Samantha headed off to Sonics' house. While on the way Mark decided to talk to M.I.R.A.

"So, you volunteer for this, or what?" Mark asked.

M.I.R.A turned to him and said "Look Mark, I don't to be here… ok? So don't bug me, I'm only here cause Johnny promised me $1,000,000,000 to do this." Then she walked to the back of the group, took out her IPOD, and started listening to her Playlist.

Gauntlet walked up to Mark and said "Hey don't worry, she's just… mean, and this is her in a good mood."

"Yeah, ignore her." Samantha said, patting Mark on the back.

"Eh, ok." Mark said, smiling.

"That's the spirit!" Gauntlet said "Hey, you still want to play videogames".

"I didn't bring any, partly because all I have is a PC and a Wii." Mark said.

"Well check it!" then Gauntlet's right hand shot out and started floating, then two PS3 controllers popped and landed into both Mark's hands and Gauntlet's hands, then Gauntlet's left eye shot a holographic screen in perfect color. "So… what game?"

"SKYRIM!" Mark said.

So on the way to Sonics' house, Mark and Gauntlet played video games, Samantha checked the Mic, and M.I.R.A just listen to her Playlist. After awhile they arrived at Sonics' house.

"So… you got the script?" Gauntlet asked Mark as his arm and hand turned into a camera again.

"WHAT? WHAT SCRIPT?!" Mark yelled.

Then Johnny's voice came through the earpiece Mark had. "Mark… yeah I was busy with other things to write a script… so Improvise."

Then GhostKing voice came through "Oh, yeah, that's a good idea! Moonlight's hedgehog form nearly killed us all in Behind the Scenes, and I doubt Mark is going to do any better!"

"Wait…what? I thought Moonlight was a hedgefox?" Mark asked.

"NOTHING! IGNORE US!" Johnny and GhostKing said at once before the connection was gone.

"Well looks like we're free-styling" Gauntlet said and pointed the camera at M.I.R.A and Mark.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and Gauntlet rolled camera.

**(Camera's pov)**

Mark smiled at the camera as his name came on the bottom of the screen on a blazing Rocket.

"Hello! I'm Mark Cleveland, and-" Mark tried to say before the Mic above him fell and smacked him on the head.

**(Camera reset)**

Mark smiled at the camera as his name came on the bottom of the screen on a blazing Rocket.

"Hello! I'm Mark Cleveland, and I'm here with my team to interview the Sonic Heroes! We'll be-" Mark said.

Then M.I.R.A slid into view accidently knocking Mark into a rose bush, getting him stickled by a bunch of thorns.

**(Camera reset)**

Mark smiled at the camera as his name came on the bottom of the screen on a blazing Rocket.

"Hello! I'm Mark Cleveland, and I'm here with my team to interview the Sonic Heroes!" Mark said.

**(Camera panned over to M.I.R.A)**

M.I.R.A waved at the camera and said "I'm doing this for money."

"Aren't we all?" Mark said sarcastically. "Sonics' house is sure nice. Let's go torture...I mean...interview...him!"

Then Mark knocked on the door and Sonic opened it "Oh hey, you must be the documentary crew… wait... Mark?!"

Johnny talked to Mark through the earpiece saying "He can't recognize you!"

(**Camera reset)**

Sonic opened the door and said "Oh, hello total stranger!" shaking Mark's hands.

**(Camera reset)**

Sonic opened the door and said "Oh hey, you must be the documentary crew."

"Yes, yes we are." Mark said.

"Well, uh come in, come in" Sonic said letting them in. As they walked in they noticed how trashed it was, pizza boxes everywhere, soda cans spread out on the floor, plates here and there, it was a pig-sty.

**(Interview's pov)**

Sonic sat down on a stool with a fake Green Hill backdrop behind him. Lexi was trying to put the Mic on him.

"Owwww! That hurts! Stop! That's skin, not fur! OWWWW!" Sonic whined as Lexi finally put it on him. As she walked she muttered something about not getting payed enough for this.

"So, Sonic. How was working with Tails and Knuckles in Sonic Heroes?" Mark said behind the camera.

"Oh, it was great. Me and Knuckles don't agree on everything, but he was like a best friend in Sonic Heroes."

**(Switch camera)**

"Are you kidding? It was hell working with Sonic!" Knuckles said, sitting in the same stool as Sonic only With the Master Emerald Alter as the backdrop.

"What about Tails?" M.I.R.A asked.

"What about him?" Knuckles said, crossing his legs.

"Was he better then Sonic?"

"Yeah, only he kept talking sciencey, science this, science that, blah, blah, blah".

**(Camera's pov)**

"So this is my home." Sonic said.

"This place is a dump." Gauntlet said. He then tripped over a pizza box, breaking the camera.

"DAMN IT, THAT'S A HUNDRED DOLLAR CAMERA!" Johnny's voice rang out.

**(Replaced camera)**

Sonic sat on his couch and stared into the camera. "So what happens now?" he said.

"Say stuff about yourself. Interesting stuff." Mark said.

"Um… okay, uh my name is Sonic, uh, I'm currently unemployed. I live by myself. You know its okay I have my friends to help me so I'm not lonely. In fact, what time is it?"

"Uh…" M.I.R.A pulled her IPOD out and read it. "12:49."

"Oh cool I have a game with Shadow, Rouge, and Amy right now." Sonic stood up and opened the door.

Everyone followed him while filming. They got to the park to see…

"Holy sonofacatnip…" Mark said.

On the court was Moonlight and Amy. They were having an awesome time.

"Nanana, you can't ge- HEY!" Moonlight said as Amy stole the ball from him.

Moonlight was wearing a pair of blue shorts and no shirt. Amy had a white sports bra on and short-shorts.

"Less gloating and more winning." Amy said.

Moonlight blocked Amy and tried to block her shot but tripped onto her. He looked up at her and they started laughing. Then they stared into each other's eyes and leaned in just about to kiss when M.I.R.A tackled Moonlight onto the grass.

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE **(CENSERED)**!" Moonlight yelled.

Mark walked over and said, "What the heck was that?! What were you doing?!"

"Having fun." Moonlight said getting up.

"You do know we're paid to do this, so we'd better do it right." Mark said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm still working I got a transfer." he handed a note to Mark.

It said:

_Dear my team:  
Moonlight pathetically begged; so you guys are getting Rouge for Amy. Sorry but I hate it when he begs.  
Sincerely, Johnny .  
_

"HE gets Amy?!" Mark whined.

"Sorry, dude." Moonlight said, walking over to get his shirt. Then he left with his arm around Amy.

"Crap," Mark said.

"I hate Rouge too" M.I.R.A said.

**Johnny: sorry people if you're disappointed about the switch, but ask questions it's hard doing it myself.**


	3. Meeting Team Chaotix

**Johnny: I hope you like and this is what you get when you invite a anthro version of yourself into the real world**

**Ghostking: this is my chapter I wrote and Johnny helped not at all**

"PLEASE, JOHNNY! PLEASE LET ME INTERVIEW AMY! IT'S MY ONLY DREAM LEFT THAT ISN'T SHATTERED BY YOUR EVIL WAYS!" Moonlight cried, throwing himself at  
Johnny's sneakers.

"Dude, she doesn't like you and you're too lazy to try and make her like you!"

"PLEASE JOHNNY!" Moonlight continued, locking Johnny's left sneaker in a death grip. Johnny tried to walk away, only succeeding in dragging Moonlight along the floor.

"PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE E OOOOHHHH GGGGGRRRREEEEEAAAAATTTTT JJJJOOOOHHHHNNNNYYYY RRRRRRROOOOOCCCCCCKKKKKEEETT TTTBBBBOOOOOSSSSSTTTTEEEERRR R!" Moonlight continued.

"SHUT THE F**(CENSERED)**K UP, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE F**(CENSERED)**R!"

That was the moment GhostKing picked to peek out of the editing studio. "What the hello is going on out here? It sounds as though someone's being murdered!"

"My hopes and dreams were brutally killed by Johnny." Moonlight whimpered.  
Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Oh…right. Why is he begging?" GhostKing asked.

"He wants me to switch someone from your team with Amy." Johnny explained.

"Ah. Well, Mark and Monica really don't give a darn over anyone, so I guess we can change things up…" GhostKing said.

"NOOOO DON'T SAY THAT!" Johnny exclaimed, dragging Moonlight along the floor as he tried to catch up with his fellow Author. "He won't focus and the documentary will look ugly!"

"Eh, whatever. We just need to get this done." GhostKing marked something on a clipboard. "Ok, Moonlight, you have Amy."

And thus, this story takes us back to the basketball court, where it ended in the last chapter.  
Meanwhile, while the others were arguing on the basketball course, Monica, Sarah and Jordan were sitting behind a bush, checking over equipment.

"So… what do we do now?" Monica shrugged. "I'm really sort of confused."

"Okay so we have to record the heroes of Mobius doing their natural thing in a setting that best suits them." Sarah said.

"Ah, ok, that makes SOO much more sense." Monica said, sighing.

"Someone get Moonlight! We have to get moving!" Jordan growled.

"Ok, on it." Monica stood and shouted as loudly as she could, "HEY! MOONLIGHT THE CREEPY HYBRID THING! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO WE CAN FORM A PLAN TO AMBUSH…I MEAN, INTERVIEW…VECTOR, ESPIO AND CHARMY!"

"1: I'M NOT A THING YOU UGLY HUMAN and 2: I'M COMING, JEEZ!" Moonlight shouted back.

And so, without further ado, they were off.

**TIME PASSES…  
**

They had a plan. They were ready.

"Ok, you know what to do." Monica said. Sarah and Jordan nodded. Moonlight sort of backed away.

The group sprang out of hiding and stormed the Chaotix Detective Agency's doors.

"VECTOR! THERE ARE CRAZY PEOPLE!" Charmy screamed from the inside. "AGAIN!"

**MORE TIME PASSES…  
**  
"I better get extra pay for dealing with such crazy, mental, insane freaks." Jordan growled.

Charmy, Espio and Vector were all tied to separate chairs in the middle of the room.

"Agh! No no no no! We can't interview them like this!" Monica facepalmed. "We'll get fired for sure!"

"Wasn't that the point, I hate this job don't you?" Moonlight asked.

Sarah whacked him over the head with a magnifying glass.

"I'm scared!' Charmy wailed.

**EVEN MORE TIME PASSES…**

The group had finally managed to interview Vector without tying him to a chair. He was seated at the main desk, looking unnerved. Sarah and Jordan were manning the camera and Moonlight wasn't doing a very good job of keeping the microphone out of the camera's view. He hit Vector on the head with it multiple times.

"Seriously, do you WANT to get fired?!" Monica yelled.

"NO, I just love smacking him with the microphone yes I want get fired so I can get another story deal…plus it is fun smacking him." Moonlight said loudly dropping the microphone hard on Vector almost knocking him out.

Monica just rolled her eyes and put on a pleasant face that looked more like she was constipated.

"So, Vector, how was being a Sonic Hero?"

"Uh…could have been better." Vector said awkwardly. "I mean, there wasn't much mystery and the music sucked."

"Like you guys know what good music is anyway." Jordan muttered. Luckily, the camera didn't pick her up.

"I bet all the world is wondering…" Monica said dramatically, when in fact she knew that very little people probably even wondered this. "…just before you got that weird walkie-talkie thing from your new client, what music were you listening to? You seemed to like it a lot."

"Oh, just some tunes." Vector said.

**(OFF CAMERA)**

Everyone could hear Charmy scream, "JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Vector turned red, faced the camera and said, "Excuse me." Before running off-screen and beating the living tar out of the bee.

**(CAMERA RESET)**

"How was being a Sonic Hero, Espio?" Monica asked.

Espio said nothing. He just glared.

"Uh, do you know what Vector was really listening to?"

Still nothing.

"Do you want to rip my socks off my feet and shove them in my ears?" Monica asked.

"Something of the sort." Espio turned invisible. The group couldn't locate him after that.

**(CAMERA RESET)**

"I loved being a Sonic Hero! It was awesome! We got to do fun things like find hermit crabs for our client! Why he wanted hermit crabs, I'll never know, but hey! A job is a job! And then it turns out that our client was a bad guy and that made me scared, but Vector said he knew it all along and that really confused me! And Espio kept turning invisible and ditching us! I'm still kinda mad at him! Once he let Vector fall off an airship and he nearly died had I not been there!" Charmy said this all extremely fast.

"Uh…ok, then…" Monica said. "Um…How was fighting Metal Madness? It looked as though it was kinda hard."

"Nah, just hide in the cannon and you're good." Charmy said. "Seriously though, that thing is indestructible!"

"I see." Monica said.

"Hey do guys have any GF's, cause I kn-." Jordan said loudly.

"Ewww! Girlfriends!" Charmy flew away.

**LATER…**

"Well, I think that's all we're going to get." Monica sighed.

"Na, why leave now when were doing so well!" Moonlight said sarcastically.

"Shut it, buster." Sarah hissed.

"I think we should send over the footage and get Amy and the rest." Jordan said.

"Oh, yeah. Great." Monica facepalmed as Moonlight started humming a love song.

**Johnny: See? I knew him having a girlfriend would screw everything up**

**Ghostking: And review**


	4. interviews, preganancys, and creators

Johnny: (turning away from the intro cam) I don't want to do this

Ghostking: (turning away from the intro cam and facing Johnny) you want to end it, you get to tell it

Moonlight: (also facing Johnny) besides you are going to take the blame… not us

Ghostking: Yeah… that too

Johnny: Oh too late time for the story

Ghostking and Moonlight: (glaring at Johnny)

After Moonlight left Mark turned to M.I.R.A, Gauntlet, and Samantha and said "So… what are we going to do now"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to beat Sonic at basketball" M.I.R.A said.

Sonic smirked and said "You're on" and they headed to the basketball court behind Mark.

"Well we could go on to interviewing a lot of Sonic Heroes" Gauntlet suggested

"Yeah sure, why not" Mark said not really caring.

**(INTERVIEW'S POV)**

Amy and Moonlight was making out in front of the camera with a bunch of heart-shaped roses in the background.

"Oh yeah" Amy moaned.

Before the rating had to change because of these two, Johnny walked in and dragged Moonlight behind the camera while Amy just wiped the saliva off her.

"GET TO WORK" Johnny screamed in Moonlight's ear grumbling about how he's going to get back at Ghostking for doing this.

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

Tails was messing with the camera in front of a biplane and sky background.

"There" Tails smiled, admiring the improvements he made on the camera.

"WHAT THE FERRET?!" Gauntlet yelled as he came in the room, his left hand was missing.

"Oh hey I just made some modifications to the camera" Tails said holding it up.

Gauntlet grabbed the camera and pushed a button on the side and the thing turned back into a mashed up version of his hand.

"GOD DAMN IT, TAILS THIS WASN'T JUST A CAMERA THIS WAS MY EFFING HAND" Gauntlet said looking pissed off.

"… Whoops" Tails trying to look as sorry as ever.

All of a sudden Gauntlet fired a massive plasma beam trying to fry Tails' tails off.

"What the heck man" Tails said kind of terrified of Gauntlet.

"… Whoops" Gauntlet smirked.

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

"So Amy, why did you-" Monica tried to ask but Moonlight cut her off.

"What is your idea of the perfect date?" Moonlight asked pushing Monica out of the way becoming the host for Amy.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I QQUUIITT, I'm going home" Monica yelled storming out of the studio, through the portal that brought her here, and heads back home.

**(SECURITY CAMERA'S POV)**

Johnny was sitting at the security desk watching the whole thing with Ghostking sitting right next him, not looking at all surprised.

"Wow, that's not good. We need her and all the help we can get" Johnny said to Ghostking.

"Yep" Ghostking said sipping her decaf coffee.

"We need to go get her".

"**(Sighs)** I'll do it".

"No, no I need to. It's my story and I have to take full responsibility for it. Could you get something out of my desk?"

"Sure" and Ghostking walked into the office and was talked by very familiar love struck Sonic and Mephiles, who just so happened to be drunk as well. "JOHNNY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". But Johnny took off towards his special inter dimensional portal sending him to the one place he swore he would never go back to, not in a trillion, billion, gazillion, million years… Earth.

**(INTERVIEW'S POV)**

Shadow was tearing down the dark and emo backdrop down saying "I'm not emo".

"WHAT THE HELLO" Moonlight screamed at him.

He tries to give Moonlight a real scary look and said "you better fear me".

"You're trying to scare me".

"Oh Shadows going to get it now" Sarah said smiling.

Then Moonlight's face turns into something truly terrifying... JUSTIN BIEBER and everybody in the room were terrified, especially Shadow since Moonlight was getting all in his face. Moonlight said in Justin's gay ass voice "what do you have to say".

Shadow, barely audible, whimpers "sorry"?

Moonlight walks out smiling as his face turns back to normal.

**(RESET CAMERA)**

The backdrop is now all happy with sunshine's and stuff. Shadow mumbles "I think I like the emo one better", Moonlight walks in with The JB face on and Shadow gets ready for the interview.

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

"So Rouge, what was the worst part of Sonic Heroes?" Mark asked.

Rouge was sitting; legs crossed looking like she is trying lay with someone, in front of a Diamonds and Gems background. "Um, I have to say the worst part was when I was trying to steal a chaos emerald from Eggman's base".

"Why?" Mark said a little confused.

"Cause… I still didn't get an emerald".

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

"Um… I think Casino Park" Vector said sitting in front of a Dollar signs backdrop.

"Really?" M.I.R.A asked.

"He lost all of his money there" Charmy said busting in, "That was the best thing about the game ever".

"CHARMY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Vector said chasing after him.

**(Third person view _{TPV}_)**

Johnny walked down the street he grew up on. 'Why the hello did she have to be here' Johnny thought to himself as he pulled his hat over his face so no one would see him. He walked up to a white stoned building. Johnny knocked on the door and a nice young lady opened it, she looked about 29.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah… is a Monica Cleveland here" Johnny asked keeping his head down.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend?" Monica's mother asked sweetly.

Johnny face palmed hard "NO I'M NOT HER BOYFR- can I talk to her please?"

"Sure, MONICA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW" Monica's mother yelled, losing her sweetness in the process.

Monica walked up to the door and saw Johnny "What are you doing at my house" She asked ticked off.

"You need to come back, I do anything. PLEASE without someone else to keep the balance I will get suicidal" Johnny said begging on his knees.

**(INTERVIEW'S POV)**

"Are you sure we can borrow this room" Amy asked as they walked in an abounded interview room.

"Amy, its ok this is my interview room. Nothing to fear" Moonlight said smiling as he locked the door to the room.

"Your right" Amy said taking her seat.

"Now, your original theme song was 'My sweet passion', would you change that for any reason?" Moonlight asked.

"Well, yeah I would. I think 'According to you' by Orianthi would be my new theme song".

"Ok, what is your favorite fast food joint?"

"Carl's Jr."

"The best thing about Sonic Heroes, Goooo"

"Seaside Hill, cause the view and the beach was great"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Come and find out"

Moonlight jumped up from behind the camera and tackled Amy. Clothes started flying up in the air and before the rating had to be changed higher, the camera shined the low battery sign and shut off.

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

"ええと、私は最善のソニックの英雄について自己いるアイデアだったと言わなければなりません。"Said game designer Takashi Iizuka.

"How the heck are you allowed in here" Moonlight said, his fur all mangled up from before.

"原因の気のゲームを作成する; 好きではない場合私の日本のお尻にキスします。"He said standing up to look all intimidating.

"Uh Buddy, you don't read much do you?" Sarah said as Moonlight's face turned into… JAPANESE JUSTIN BIEBER.

"〈人を〉喜ばせる, 楽しませる, 満足させる; 〈…の〉気に入る" Takashi said running out of here.

**(TPV)**

Johnny walked up to Controlled Chaos Studios carrying a large duffel bag. He laid it down on the board room table and opened it in front of Ghostking.

"YOU'RE DEAD" Monica screamed as she jumped Johnny.

"You kidnapped Monica from earth?" Ghostking asked watching Johnny getting the crud beat out of him by Monica, she wasn't going to help because she was upset with the whole it blew up cliché back there.

"We needed to finish it ok. GET OFF OF ME" Johnny said pushing Monica off of him.

**(INTERVIEW'S POV)**

"My favorite level was the forest one, because the frogs reminded me of Froggy" Big the cat said sitting in front of a Froggy backdrop.

"What is this" Johnny said walking in. Moonlight handed him note that read:

親愛なるジョニー ・ の場合我々 の文字を使用するのには、それらのすべてを使用する必要があります。我々 は我々 の要求に適合しない場合は法的措置を余儀なきます。ありがとうし、天気の良い日を心から、あるセガ

"It's a good thing I took Japanese, or I wouldn't be able to read this" Johnny said

**(INTERVIEW'S POV)**

"I only agreed to do this because Sega forced me into a binding contract" Espio said sitting in front of a Dojo backdrop, "But I refuse to answer ridiculous Questions"

"Ok how about, oh, where did you receive your ninja training?" Monica said she was giving triple salary if she agreed to finish it.

"Classified" Espio said plainly

"This is going to be a long night" Monica sighed, lowering her head.

**(SWITCH CAMERA)**

"I have to say there weren't any bad moments except Metal madness, he was an evil dangerous monster. But we kic-UHGG" Amy started to say when she suddenly started throwing up.

"AMY" Moonlight yelled helping her.

"Oh this is not good" Johnny said.

**(TPV)**

Johnny had gathered everybody into the meeting room except Lexi so she can look over the tapes to figure out how this happened.

"Ok we have bad news, terrible news, and WTF news… which would you guys wants to hear first?" Johnny said looking at everybody, in order from left to right was Gauntlet, Jordon, Moonlight, Amy, Sonic, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Sarah, Ghostking, Monica, Mark, Samantha, M.I.R.A, Vector, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Big, Omega, and Rouge.

"I think we should receive the bad to worse news first" Ghostking said, kind of unnerved by the way Sarah was glaring at Amy.

"Ok fair enough… uh well Amy is pregnant" Johnny said plainly. Everybody except Amy turned to him.

"What, Amy your pre-pre-pregnant?" Moonlight asked, totally confused.

"Now the worst news is… Fusajiro Yamauchi and Isao Okawa are coming here". Everybody kind of freaked out.

"YOU MEAN THE CREATORS OF NINTENDO AND SEGA ARE COMING HERE, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH" Pretty much everybody screamed. Johnny and Ghostking were the only two that weren't freaking out.

"Everybody calm down" They kept repeating, eventually it worked.

"Now the WTF news is…" He paused as everyone leaned in, "some one ate my cookies". He then broke down crying over cookies.

"Oh those were yours, well delish that is all I have to say about them" Mark smiled liking his lips. Johnny looked up and screamed "If it wasn't for the fact that you are Ghostking's O.C, I'D KILL YOU".

"Ok let's calm down" Moonlight said stepping in. "we have to prepare for when they get here".

"Yeah the hybrid is right" Monica agreed, Moonlight just face palmed, "now first we have to find out is how Amy got pregnant". Just then the doors were busted down and standing there was two Japanese dudes wearing t-shirts under their business jackets, blue jeans, and expansive kicks. The one on the right had a green, blue, and red shirt with a big Nintendo logo on it, he was really young, about 26, and had jet black hair, but looked a little pissed. The other guy was a little older, had a little puffer hair, and his shirt was blue with the Sega logo on it. They walked over towards Johnny and Ghostking.

"Hello sirs, what a pleasant sur- OWWWW" Johnny and Ghostking started to say before Isao Okawa and Fusajiro Yamauchi slapped them both.

"何 2 つのことがあるか。最悪の著者らはこれまでです。"They said simutanlesly. Then Lexi came in with a tape in her hand.

"I know how it happppp- AHAHAHA" She screamed before sliding the tape across the table and running out of the room

"uh… lot of problems with that one" Johnny chuckled nervously. Fusajiro picked up the tape and placed it in the VCR in the corner of the room. The screen turned on and reveled Moonlight and Amy… going at it.

"Oh I'm doom" Moonlight said his ears flopping on his head. Everyone turned towards him.

"［1人称複数主格］ 我々は［が］, 私たちは［が］..." Fusajiro started

"… 場合はこれを今停止し、我々 の文字のすべてをインタビューように我々 に言う" Isao finished. He placed a game cover on the table and it read Sonic Heroes 2.

"What I can't do that, you know how long it took for me to make this?" Johnny protested but they just left.

"Well were screwed" Johnny admitted defeated.

**Johnny: I hate Isao Okawa and Fusajiro Yamauchi Right now**

**Isao:**

**［乗務員などが乗客に対して用いて］我々の列車［飛行機, 船（など）］…**

**Fusajiro: …**

**［文法上同じ性質の語・句・節を対等につないで］ …と…, および, そして**

**Johnny: No I'm good**

**Ghostking: If you guys figure out what**

**was said in Japanese you get virtually cookies and cake**

**Johnny: she just doesn't know Japanese that's why**

**Ghostking: Not true**

**Johnny: Really? Ok what am I saying;**

**私は最大の著者、私はあなたの上司、あなたを愛して**

**Ghostking: Give me a second to copy and paste**

**Johnny: WHAT? NO**

**OOOOOO. I FORGOT ABOUT THE TRANSLATOR ON MICROSOFT WORD**

**Moonlight: We're doomed**


End file.
